ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
Florida/Strategy
Category:Strategies =OPERATION FLORIDA= = ORGANIZATIONAL STRUCTURE = We need to fill key positions within the organizational structure. The nuts and bolts of the campaign plan will begin to work as the positions are filled. Positions can be filled by the top down or from the bottom up. It is our intention to appoint or accept volunteers who want to help Ron Paul win the Florida Primary and help with the particular function they signed up for. As a result this will be a rather large organization that will play to volunteers’ strengths. The goal is to merge netroots with grassroots and win Florida. This is an ambitious plan but it will give some structure so that we can coordinate with thousands of people all over the country who want to help win Florida. Florida Chairman will multiply himself and appoint 8 District Chairmen. The 8 District Chairmen will multiply themselves by appointing 67 County Chairmen in their respective districts. They will also aid and assist the County Chairmen in the implementation of the campaign plan for their Counties. The 67 County Chairmen will multiply themselves by appointing Local Chairmen within their respective Counties. They will also aid and assist the Local Chairmen in the implementation of the campaign plan for their Counties. Approximately 610 Local Chairmen will multiply themselves by appointing Precinct Chairmen within their local municipality or area. They will also aid and assist the Precinct Chairmen in the implementation of the campaign plan for their local municipality or area. Precinct Chairmen will multiply themselves by establishing block captains within their precincts. They will also aid and assist the block captains in the implementation of the campaign plan for their neighborhood. County Chairmen and Precinct Chairman will be able to implement different aspects of this campaign plan according to their own decisions within their own groups. You will know your own counties and neighbors better than anyone else to know what is acceptable. = Central East = 1. Volusia - Daytona Beach, Daytona Beach Shores, DeBary, DeLand, Deltona, Edgewater, Holly Hill, Lake Helen, New Smyrna Beach, Oak Hill, Orange City, Ormond Beach, Pierson, Ponce Inlet, Port Orange, South Daytona 2. Brevard - Barefoot Bay, Cape Canaveral (Port Canaveral), Cocoa, Cocoa Beach, Grant, Indialantic, Indian Harbor Beach, Malabar, Melbourne, Melbourne Beach, Melbourne Village, Merritt Island, Palm Bay, Palm Shores, Rockledge, Satellite Beach, Suntree, Titusville, Viera, West Melbourne 3. Indian River - Fellsmere, Indian River Shores, Orchid, Roseland, Sebastian, Vero Beach 4. Okeechobee - Cypress Quarters, Okeechobee 5. St. Lucie - Fort Pierce, Port St. Lucie, St. Lucie Village = = North Central = 1. Gadsden - Chattahoochee, Greensboro, Gretna, Havana, Midway, Mount Pleasant, Quincy 2. Leon - Tallahassee, Woodville 3. Wakulla - Crawfordville, Sopchoppy, Smith Creek, St. Marks, Wakulla Beach, Wakulla Springs 4. Jefferson - Lamont, Lloyd, Monticello, Wacissa 5. Madison - Greenville, Lee, Madison 6. Taylor - Perry, Steinhatchee 7. Hamilton - Jasper, Jennings, White Springs 8. Suwannee - Branford, Dowling Park, Live Oak, McAlpin, O'Brien, Three Rivers, Wellborn 9. Lafayette - Day, Mayo 10. Dixie - Cross City, Horseshoe Beach, Old Town 11. Columbia - Fort White, Lake City, Lulu, Watertown 12. Union - Lake Butler, Raiford, Worthington Springs 13. Bradford - Brooker, Hampton, Lawtey, Starke 14. Gilchrist - Trenton 15. Alachua - Alachua, Archer, Gainesville, Hawthorne, High Springs, La Crosse, Micanopy, Newberry, Waldo 16. Levy - Bronson, Cedar Key, Chiefland, Fanning Springs, Inglis, Morriston, Rosewood, Otter Creek, Williston, Yankeetown = Northeast = 1. Baker - Baxter, Cuyler, Glen Saint Mary, Macclenny, Macedonia, Margeretta, Sanderson, Taylor 2. Nassau - Amelia Island, Bryceville, Callahan, Fernandina Beach, Hilliard 3. Duval - Atlantic Beach, Baldwin, Jacksonville, Jacksonville Beach, Mayport, Neptune Beach 4. Clay - Bellair, Green Cove Springs, Keystone Heights, Middleburg, Orange Park, Penney Farms 5. St Johns - Crescent Beach, Fort Matanzas, Fruit Cove, Hastings, Marineland, Palm Valley, Ponte Vedra, Ponte Vedra Beach, St. Augustine, St. Augustine Beach, Switzerland 6. Putnam - Crescent City, East Palatka, Florahome, Fruitland, Georgetown, Hollister, Interlachen, Lake Como, Melrose, Palatka, Pomona Park, San Mateo, Satsuma, Welaka 7. Flagler - Beverly Beach, Bunnell, Flagler Beach, Marineland, Palm Coast = Southeast = 1. Martin - Arundel, Indiantown, Hobe Sound, Jensen Beach, Jupiter Island, Ocean Breeze Park, Palm City, Sewall's Point, Stuart 2. Palm Beach - Atlantis, Belle Glade, Boca Raton, Boynton Beach, Briny Breezes, Canal Point, Cloud Lake, Delray Beach, Glen Ridge, Golf, Greenacres, Gulf Stream, Haverhill, Highland Beach, Hypoluxo, Juno Beach, Jupiter, Jupiter Inlet Colony, Lake Clarke Shores, Lake Park, Lake Worth, Lantana, Loxahatchee, Manalapan, Mangonia Park, North Palm Beach, Ocean Ridge, Pahokee, Palm Beach, Palm Beach Gardens, Palm Beach Shores, Palm Springs, Riviera Beach, Royal Palm Beach, Sandcut, South Bay, South Palm Beach, Tequesta, Wellington, West Palm Beach 3. Broward - Coconut Creek, Cooper City, Coral Springs, Dania Beach, Davie, Deerfield Beach, Fort Lauderdale, Hallandale Beach, Hillsboro Beach, Hollywood, Lauderdale Lakes, Lauderdale-By-The-Sea, Lauderhill, Lazy Lake, Lighthouse Point, Margate, Miramar, North Lauderdale, Oakland Park, Parkland, Pembroke Park, Pembroke Pines, Plantation, Pompano Beach, Port Everglades, Sea Ranch Lakes, Southwest Ranches, Sunrise, Tamarac, Weston, Wilton Manors 4. Miami-Dade - Aventura, Bal Harbour, Bay Harbor Islands, Biscayne Park, Coconut Grove, Coral Gables, Cutler Bay, Doral, El Portal, Florida City, Golden Beach, Goulds, Hialeah, Hieleah Gardens, Homestead, Indian Village, Islandia, Kendall, Key Biscayne, Leisure City, Medley, Miami, Miami Beach, Miami Gardens, Miami Lakes, Miami Shores Village, Miami Springs, North Bay Village, North Miami, North Miami Beach, Opa-Locka, Palmetto Bay, Pinecrest, Pinewood, Princeton, Richmond Heights, South Miami, Sunny Isles Beach, Surfside, Sweetwater, Virginia Gardens, West Miami, Westchester, Westwood Lake 5. Monroe - Big Pine, Islamorada, Key Colony Beach, Key Largo, Key West, Layton, Marathon, Sugarloaf Key, Tavernier = Southwest = 1. Charlotte - Cleveland, Grove City, Palm Island, Placida, Port Charlotte, Punta Gorda, Rotonda, Solana 2. Glades - Buckeye Ridge, Ortona, Palmdale, Lakeport, Moore Haven 3. Lee - Alva, Boca Grande, Bokeelia, Bonita Springs, Captiva, Cape Coral, Estero, Fort Myers, Fort Myers Beach, Fort Myers Shores, Fort Myers Villas, Lehigh Acres, North Fort Myers, Page Park, Pine Island Center, Punta Rassa, Sanibel, San Carlos Park, St. James City, Tice, Waterway Estates 4. Hendry - Clewiston, Harlem, La Belle 5. Collier - East Naples, Everglades City, Golden Gate, Immokalee, Marco, Naples, Naples Manor, Naples Park, North Naples, Ochopee, Palm River Estates